


Til the Last Drop

by rospeaks



Series: Kinktober 2017 [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Gellert Grindelwald, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Aphrodisiacs, Deception, Dubious Consent, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Mating Bites, Omega Original Percival Graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rospeaks/pseuds/rospeaks
Summary: Grindelwald has spent a long time looking for the perfect omega and now that he's found the one, he's not going to let a little thing like hatred get in the way of achieving what he wants.





	Til the Last Drop

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Oct 1st Kinktober prompt: _aphrodisiacs_

Grindelwald has spent a long time looking for the perfect omega and now that he's found the one, he's not going to let a little thing like hatred get in the way of achieving what he wants.

Percival Graves, from the moment Grindelwald lays eyes on him, is perfect. He's handsome and smart.  _ Strong _ . So strong that Grindelwald can feel, from several rooms away, the rigidly contained magic writhing against the containment collar forced on all omegas. When veritable dozens of potential omegas are paraded in front of him, it's laughably easy to zero in on Percival as the one he wants. 

Grindelwald ignores him at first, of course. He can't let himself come off as too eager, but Percival isn't fooled. He watches Grindelwald approach him by degrees, gaze as sharp as a hawk's, mouth thinned in displeasure at the sight of Grindelwald’s face and at the symbol hanging from a silver chain around Grindelwald’s neck. He sneers at every attempt at flattery, every moment that Grindelwald smiles at him. The people around them titter nervously at Percival's bold, undeniable rejection, aware that Grindelwald could tear out anyone's throat for the offense, but being spurned thrills the alpha utterly. Normally, no one dares. 

The challenge Percival poses makes Grindelwald’s heart pound with excitement, and by the end of the evening, it's clear that Percival thinks he's insulted Grindelwald enough to dissuade any consideration of choosing him. Who would possibly want an omega so rude, so loud and opinionated, so  _ American _ ?

Grindelwald bares his teeth at the sight of Percival's back, the broad shoulders pulled back so proudly as the omega turns away from him in a final dismissal. It's a pleasure to see that spine stiffen in surprise when Grindelwald announces his decision to the whole room. Perhaps this is the first of many steps Grindelwald will have to take to teach Percival not to underestimate him.

Hours later, they're housed alone for the initial bonding rituals. It's a soft way to say that Grindelwald is due to fuck Percival into submission, to bite and mate him until their bond is sealed into their souls. The room itself is designed pointedly -- with only a small table, a pair of chairs, and a generously large bed. Quaint. There can be no misunderstanding what Grindelwald intends for them to do here.

"This must be some sort of joke," Percival says. "You can't actually want me. I made sure of it."

Grindelwald grins. "You think a few disparaging comments about my campaign and appearance are enough to change my mind? Feel free to keep trying. You were made for me, sweetheart, and we're not leaving this room without a bond."

He sets a small vial on the table. "There is a way to make things easier for yourself."

"An aphrodisiac?" Percival asks.

Grindelwald taps his finger against the vial stopper and steps back to sit on the bed. "If you feel you need it."

With a snarl curling his upper lip, Percival snatches up the vial and drinks its contents in one swallow. "Fine, then. Have me," he demands, spreading his arms wide -- aggressively so for an omega. "Do your worst."

Grindelwald wastes no time. He pulls Percival into his lap and kisses him, eating directly from those lips every foul word that Percival curses him with and then delighting in how quickly those words melt into soft moans. Percival pants hot against his ear, squirming when Grindelwald drags whiskery kisses all along his pale throat and over the wretched collar that locks away his power. He gasps in surprise when Grindelwald sneaks his hands inside the folds of his clothes to grasp the cock that's already half hard.

Percival already has his head tipped back with a moan when Grindelwald looks up. A few teasing strokes brings Percival to full hardness within his palm, and after that, Grindelwald wastes no more time. He pumps Percival's cock furiously, almost cruelly fast. Percival thrashes at the unexpected pace, digging his fingers into Grindelwald's shoulders and curling into the alpha with a helpless noise. Grindelwald chuckles before pressing a kiss to Percival's temple, and he loosens his fist, slowing his strokes when it becomes obvious that Percival is close and how little it would take to send him over the edge.

Biting back a hiss of frustration, Percival glares at him, eyes dark with arousal and anger. "Don't get cocky," he snaps. "It's the potion. That's all."

"Oh is it?" Grindelwald asks. "The potion alone is responsible for making you enjoy my hand so much?"

"Yes--  _ oh _ !"

Percival shouts as he's tipped onto his back and his clothing torn open to allow Grindelwald to take Percival's cock into his mouth. The response is incredibly gratifying -- the helpless thrusting against his grip, the barely restrained whines, the twitch of Percival's thighs against his shoulders. 

There's only one thing that could make it better...

Grindelwald pushes up between Percival's thighs, and after pulling himself free from his robes, slides their cocks together. Percival strangles a ragged gasp within his throat and blinks up at Grindelwald, determined to look as angry about the situation as possible despite the pleasure. The effect is rather ruined by the tears in his eyes, but Grindelwald doesn't mind. They make Percival even more perfect. 

"Are you going to come for me, sweet omega?" Grindelwald asks. 

"I have no choice," Percival grits out, grasping at Grindelwald’s shoulders with both hands. "The potion..."

"Ah yes, the potion," he agrees, purring his words into the delicate shell of Percival's ear and smiling at the shudder he elicits. "Go on then. I can tell you're close."

Percival cries out when Grindelwald’s fist tightens around their cocks. He seems to fight the pleasure, going tense and still -- refusing to thrust into the welcoming circle of Grindelwald’s fingers -- but then Grindelwald sinks his teeth into his shoulder, drawing blood and setting his claim as deep as he can. Percival comes at last with a sharp gasp, spilling over Grindelwald’s knuckles.

Afterward, Grindelwald pulls back with a deeply satisfied smile. Percival frowns at him, glancing frequently at where Grindelwald’s cock still lies hard against his thigh.

"Did you..." Percival stops, chewing on the inside of his cheek. He makes an aborted gesture, as if he's one slip away from wanting to return the pleasure he's just been granted. "Perhaps you should have taken some of the potion too." 

Grindelwald's smile sharpens. "I'm quite happy with the outcome," he says. "In any case, the potion you took wouldn't have changed anything."

The omega's glare returns with a vengeance, Percival's expression torn between a sulky pout and curiosity. "May I ask why."

Grindelwald chuckles, curving his palm over Percival's shoulder and framing the brutal red of the claiming bite with his fingers. "Because it was a fake, of course."

Percival balks at this reveal. "But I-- we--"

"I did say that you were made for me, darling," Grindelwald says. "Do you think I would have been as satisfied with some other omega in that room? Hardly. You were everything I wanted and more."

"It's impossible!" Percival argues as a hot, embarrassed flush made itself known on his face. "I would never have touched you without it!"

"But you did," Grindelwald pointed out. "The sweet little slut I just had under me? That was all you."


End file.
